


221B-02: Good night, good morning

by Salsify



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsify/pseuds/Salsify





	221B-02: Good night, good morning

It's too late to be last night. The two men stride, tired but content, through the first threads of approaching morning. They've wrapped the case, done the paperwork, left the Yard and are only looking forward to collapsing in groaning satisfaction into the warm embrace of 221B.

As they walk, an errant wisp of air, lost amongst the blocks, teases with rotten, slick vegetal damp from the river.

As they walk, the morning traffic is picking up, bustling importantly with its efficient start to the day, smart accelerations, tight corners, get there, get there.

As they walk, they begin to feel the dried sweat, rumpled clothing, feet banging down on the pavement just a tiny bit too hard, too uncushioned for tired bones and tendons.

As they walk, their mouths still hold the ashes of that final, sludge-ridden cup of barely-tasted, nearly-medicinal coffee slurped down in Lestrade's office as they struggled to wring out the last bit of the case's sense into the proper fields of the endless forms.

As they walk, the palest undertone to the sky's light is beginning to damp down the harsh electrical jangle of the city, laying across the highest windows of the boldest, glass-clad buildings like the most delicate silk scarf, sexy and weightless, a kiss of promise to tired, dry eyes.

Home, soon, and bed.


End file.
